My OneShots
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: More one shots. Includes Phinbella, Ferbessa, and Canderemy. The first one is You Belong With Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one-shot. Or maybe it's a songfic. I don't know. **

**Yeah, I'm still working on my other story…I just can't find my notebook. Oops, I'm going to find it.**

**Anyways, I just made this up while listening to You Belong With Me. Yeah, it's cliché… so sue me!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14 **

Isabella leaned back, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

Phineas, who was sitting beside her, smiled at her.

"Hey, Izzy-" he said, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hold on. Hello? Oh, hi, Steph. You what? Yeah, I said…no, I didn't mean it! It was a joke! I swear it was- no, no, don't do that, I- oh, no, Steph, look- look, I'm sorry…"

Isabella didn't hear any more, because she had stood up and walked away. She rubbed her arm, as if to keep herself warm, though it was the middle of July.

"Oh, Phineas, why can't you see it?" she asked softly. She thought he wouldn't hear her.

She had no idea that he was standing right behind her.

She sighed and started to sing.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts…"  
_Isabella paused. She had to change the song up, because she _was_ cheer captain.

_"I'm cheer captain  
But it's like I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey, _whatcha doin'_ with a girl like that  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
I'm cheer captain but it's like I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
Oh_

_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me..."_

Isabella finished with a sigh. Why couldn't Phineas just wake up already?

A hand on her shoulder started her.

"Ahhh! Oh, Phineas! You scared me!" Isabella exclaimed.

Then she blushed.

"How much did you hear of that?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Oh, ah, nothing," Phineas said.

But he was scratching his ear. She knew what that meant.

"Really, Phineas, how much did you hear?" she said.

"Ummm, maybe all of it?" he said, practically cringing.

She blinked.

"Well, all right then," she said.

Just then, his phone rang again.

He answered, "Hello? Oh, hi, Steph. What- oh, don't you start that again! Look, if you can't get over it, then we are through! Yeah, fine! Fine! Goodbye!"

He snapped his phone shut.

"Hey, Izzy, I was planning on asking this girl out. She's smart, and funny, and supermodel pretty. She's one of my best friends," he said.

She half-turned.

"Wait! Isabella, that girl…that girl was you," he said, blushing.

She turned back and smiled.

"I realized that…well, I belong with you," Phineas said.

Isabella didn't say anything. She just kissed him.

**The end!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll do another songfic. Ferbessa, anyone?**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Vanessa was at home. It had been a long summer day.

She'd gone to the park with her new boyfriend, Jacob. It had been romantic and perfect.

Well, until she'd seen Ferb standing there.

She absently picked up her dad's old guitar and started strumming.

Lyrics randomly popped into her head.

"_I remember when my heart caught the fever  
You were standing all alone in the summer heat  
I was with my boyfriend,  
My new boyfriend,  
He was as sweet as he could be  
One look at you and I was through _

_My heart switched up on me_

_Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing_  
_It's like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring_  
_A call back from your fortune teller_

_She read your cards upside down  
The meanest thing you ever did is come around  
And now I'm ruined, (yeah,yeaheh) I'm ruined_

_In the evening you can catch me daydreaming_  
_Did that moment send you reeling just like me_  
_I should've gone over, right over,_  
_I should've never let you leave,_  
_But it's the never knowing that keeps this going and drives me crazy_

_Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing_  
_It's like finding out your diamond was from an old promise ring_  
_A call back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down_  
_The meanest thing you ever did is come around_

_Just when I thought things were alright_  
_My eyes played tricks on my mind_  
_Well, will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find_

_Is a postcard from Paris when I need the real thing_  
_It's like finding out your diamond was from an old promise ring_  
_A call back from your fortune teller_

_She read your cards upside down  
The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did, the meanest thing you ever did, Is come around,  
I am ruined, I'm ruined, I am ruined yeah  
I'm ruined yeah…"_

Vanessa gawked. That had been perfect!

She had seen the Eiffel Tower. She'd gone with Ferb, ironically enough.

She wanted Ferb.

Vanessa rested her head on her hand. She was ruined.

_Well, will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find_

_Is a postcard from Paris when I need the real thing_…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating…I've been really busy.**

**I'll get right on that.**

**This is just a spur-of-the-moment thing. It's probably just junk.**

**It's the happy ending I never got.**

**And I'm too lazy to answer reviews right now. Sorry.**

**You know you love me (still), IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella groaned.

Phineas, Phineas, Phineas.

Why? Why didn't he notice?

She wanted to be his everything, the one who knew what he wanted from a glance.

And today seemed perfect to tell him. Why?

Why not?

They were sitting across from each other in the cafeteria at lunch. Isabella was having a hard time talking.

"Hey, Phineas?" she started.

"Yeah?" he said distractedly, poring over a book.

"…Never mind," she said, disappointed yet again.

Her head started to spin. _I love him_, she realized again.

She got up. It was too painful to sit by him and fight for his attention. She was too tired to pretend anymore.

She roamed the school looking for a deserted place. The auditorium was empty, so she walked onstage.

She started to sing, giving voice to her pain.

"_Look at you, look at me__  
Look at who we could be__  
I wanna know who you are__  
What you want_

_From the start_

_And every time I look at you_

_I can hardly say a thing_

_My head starts to spin__  
And it hits me then, I love you__  
And every time you look at me__  
I could go crazy but I don't__  
Say it but I won't__  
Cause I'd rather be alone than lose you__  
And all I really wanna do is be next to you__  
But I'm too tired to fight__  
And I could tell you now__  
But baby, never mind__  
All the time, everyday__  
There's nothing I can do, baby__  
To make it go away__  
So look at you and look at me__  
I think of who we could be__  
And every time I look at you__  
I can hardly say a thing__  
My head starts to spin__  
And it hits me then, I love you  
And every time you look at me__  
I could go crazy but I don't__  
Say it but I won't__  
Cause I'd rather be alone than lose you__  
And all I really wanna do is be next to you__  
But I'm too tired to fight__  
And I could tell you now__  
But never mind__  
All I really wanna say is I need you, babe__  
But how could you understand?__  
What happens if you turned away?__  
And everything turns blue and gray__  
And I just wish I told you never mind__  
And I could tell you now__  
But baby, never mind__  
Yeah, yeah__  
Oh yeah__  
And I could tell you now but never mind…"_

Isabella sighed, walking back out of the auditorium.

Phineas had overheard her. He walked out onto the stage from where he had been hiding in the wings.

"Hmmm…" he said slowly, "she loves me. Well, I don't know…"

It only took a minute of thinking before everything clicked.

"I love her," he realized.

He ran out of the auditorium, shouting her name.

**And thus ends this pathetic one-shot.**

**I have an idea. I thought maybe I'd have a story called something like Scrap Stories, and every story that I started to write but never finished or changed my mind about I could put in there and you could tell me whether or not you want me to keep going.**

**I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**


End file.
